Jalan yang Terpisah
by KuroYupi
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta padamu tanpa tahu dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu penderitaan apa yang selama ini terjadi padamu. Aku ingin melindungimu dari lelaki brengsek itu! Tapi aku sudah terlambat, bukan? Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah menerimamu apa adanya seperti saat ini. Bahkan jika ini membunuhku./This my second SasuSaku fic/Just 3 or 4 chapter/Want to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Alohaa~ KuroYupi datang dengan fic baru, nih. Mungkin fic ini aku jadiin pelarian ditengah penyelesaian fic _BLIND._

Sebenarnya pengen ku buat oneshot, tapi jadinya ntar bakalan kepanjangan & plotya keliatan maksa banget. jadi kuputuskan untuk buat story ini jadi 3 atau 4 ch aja. Gak banyak, kan?

so, I hope you like this. Happy reading ^^

* * *

Di bawah pohon sakura ini aku melihatnya sangat terluka. Tangisannya, gerak tubuhnya, dan semua yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatanku saat itu tentang dirinya. Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa tubuhku tak mengindahkan perintah otakku untuk mengacuhkan sosok _pinky_ yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

Mataku tak dapat lepas dari dirinya. Rambutnya, kulitnya, tubuhnya, wajahnya, bahkan air matanya, semuanya aku suka. Bahkan saat ia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh karena merasa risih pun, aku suka. Ia berusaha tersenyum padaku di sela-sela isakan tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku seperti tak menyadari kata-kata yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutku. Ia terlihat agak terkejut mendengarku berbicara padanya.

"A-aku... menunggu bis. Ya... menunggu bis."

Ujarnya dengan suara parau sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Aku menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Halte di sebelah sana. Kalau menunggu di sini, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya."

Oh- astaga. Aku bahkan jadi bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya! Apa gadis ini memiliki sihir hingga aku bahkan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis untuknya? Ia terdiam sesaat lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya lambat. Perlahan ia mengikuti langkah lebarku menuju ke halte.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku mencuri pandang padanya lewat ekor mataku. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku jadi bersyukur mobilku mogok di tengah jalan saat pulang dari pesta kecil di rumah Naruto dan terpaksa harus menaiki bis untuk pulang karena aku tidak membawa ponselku.

Lama kami terdiam menunggu bis itu datang. Perlahan perasaan ini terasa sangat menggangguku. Mestinya ini bukan masalah karena aku memang tipe orang yang irit kata-kata. Tapi bersama dengan gadis ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku Sasuke."

Sial! Lagi-lagi mulutku bergerak sendiri mengucapkan hal yang menurutku tidak perlu. Tanpa menolehkan wajahku, aku tahu gadis di sampingku itu terkejut dan langsung menatapku heran.

"Kau?"

Kini aku sedikit menolehkan wajahku untuk melihat wajah manisnya. Perlahan kulihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir mungilnya itu.

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

.

**Jalan yang Terpisah**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto | Story: ©KuroYupi  
Genre: Horor, Romance, Tragedy | Rating: T semi M | Pair: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.|  
Typo(s), alur pasaran, OOC

Ide dari cerita ini original punya saya.  
mohon pemberitahuannya jika fic ini mempunyai alur yang sama dengan fic lain,  
agar plotnya dapat saya ubah secepatnya.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Jalan yang Terpisah** Bagian 1: **Awal Cinta Hitam. **

Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal pemuda itu? Pemuda tampan dari keluarga yang tepandang- Uchiha, pemuda yang mempunyai nilai tertinggi kedua setelah Neji, pemuda yang memiliki banyak _fans girl_. Dapat dikatakan Sasuke adalah pemuda yang hampir memiliki segalanya.

Hampir- itu benar. Meskipun ia adalah seorang pemuda yang terlihat sempurna, namun semua tahu sikapnya yang dingin dan cenderung tidak bersahabat. Buktinya, ia hanya mempunyai dua teman dekat yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bercerita- Naruto dan Gaara.

Keluarganya? Sasuke sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga yang utuh lagi. Ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Kakak Sasuke- Itachi pun sama halnya dengan ayahnya. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Dari semuanya itu, wajar saja Sasuke memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup, bukan?

"_Teme~_ Lagi-lagi kau senyum-senyum sendiri! Apa kau sudah gila?"

Sebuah senyuman yang mengembang tipis di wajah tampannya seketika buyar saat pemuda _tan_ itu datang dengan berisik sambil membawa banyak makanan ringan di tangannya. Sasuke kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki sambil terus menatap pemuda _tan_ itu mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Ck. Kau mengganggu, _dobe_! Mana Gaara?"

Naruto- pemuda _tan_ itu hanya menyengir lebar melihat sahabat _raven_nya itu. Tangannya kemudian menyondorkan sebuah jus tomat kotak dan beberapa makanan ringan yang dibawanya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, panda merah itu ada urusan _club_, katanya."

Sasuke kemudian mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan merespon perkataan Naruto tadi. Ia memaklumi kegiatan Gaara yang cukup padat yang dikarenakan ia adalah ketua _club_ basket Konoha High School.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali tersenyum. Biar kutebak, pasti memikirkan pacar barumu itu, kan?"

Ujar Naruto sembari mengancungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke. Nampaknya kata-kata pemuda itu sukses membuat semburat merah terlihat tipis menghiasi pemuda _raven_ itu. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil jus tomat kotak itu dan meminumnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Naruto kemudian tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke akan langsung membantah ocehannya jika itu salah, dan akan menjawab 'hn' jika itu benar. Tapi sekarang ia tidak melakukan keduanya. Sasuke justru salah tingkah saat Naruto menebak pikirannya.

"Jangan menertawaiku, _dobe_!"

Sasuke masih memperlihatkan rona merah di wajahnya saat sorot matanya memberikan sebuah _deathglare_ pada Naruto. Naruto kemudian menghentikan tawaannya dengan susah payah, dan akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Haha... _Gomen_, _teme_. Hanya saja itu seperti bukan dirimu."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang masih juga memperlihatkan cengiran-cengiran andalannya. Seperti bukan dirinya? Benar. Kehadiran gadis itu telah mengubah kepribadian Sasuke seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sasuke yang dulu sangat dingin, kini menjadi sosok yang sedikit bersahabat dengan yang lainnya. Sasuke yang dulu sangat keras kepala, kini menjadi sosok yang sedikit pengertian pada orang lain. Sasuke yang dulu sangat jarang tersenyum, kini terlihat lebih cerah dengan senyuman-senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Dan yang terpenting, Sasuke yang dulu seorang _playboy _kini menjadi sosok yang hanya melihat pada seorang gadis saja.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis yang merubahmu seperti ini, _teme_."

Ujar Naruto yang jelas bermaksud untuk menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto yang menopang wajahnya di atas meja.

"Jika kau melihatnya, kau akan terpesona."

Sasuke kemudian ikut menopang wajahnya di atas meja, berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Iris _saphire_nya kemudian berputar bosan melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Selera Uchiha Sasuke kan sangat tinggi."

Sasuke kembali tesenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia kemudian kembali menyeruput jus tomat kotaknya hingga habis.

.

.

••**Jalan yang Terpisah••**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Di sinilah aku. Berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang berada di dekat halte bis. Aku menatap ke atas, ke arah kelopak-kelopak sakura yang bermekaran. Indah, persis seperti dirinya. Terkadang aku memanggilnya _spring girl_ dalam hatiku.

Lima belas menit aku menunggunya, namun ia belum juga datang. Tapi tidak masalah untukku, karena aku sangat mencintainya. Entah mengapa perasaan itu muncul, bahkan pada saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Mungkin inilah yang di sebutkan oleh orang-orang yang baru merasakan cinta sepertiku, dengan sebutan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

Mungkin terdengar aneh jika aku mengatakan dirinya adalah cinta pertamaku, namun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang pernah berkencan denganku, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa merebut hatiku. Hanya dia- gadis musim semiku yang sangat indah.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara indah itu menggelitik indra pendengaranku. Oh, _God_! Jantungku seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya saat melihatnya tengah berlari kecil ke arahku. Rambut panjangnya yang senada dengan warna kelopak sakura di atasku, terlihat melambai-lambai indah bak bintang iklan _shampoo_.

"Tidak. Aku belum lama."

Aku tersenyum tipis, meski sebenarnya aku sangat gembira melihatnya. Kurapikan sedikit helaian rambut _pink_ panjangnya yang agak berantakan karena berlari tadi. Wajahnya merona merah. Aku benar-benar terpukau dengannya. Mata _emerald_nya menatapku malu-malu saat ku tarik kembali tanganku dari rambut lembutnya.

"_A-arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Oh, _God_! Aku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi. Kukecup singkat bibir merah mungilnya yang terasa manis. Aku menginginkannya, benar-benar menginginkannya. Ku lihat wajahnya kembali merona merah, bahkan lebih saat aku selesai menciumnya.

Ia kemudian memukul lenganku pelan. Ia terlihat begitu manis saat ini, apalagi dengan bibir yang ia kerucutkan.

"Kau bodoh! Kalau dilihat orang, bagaimana?!"

Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya bersikap manja seperti itu. Entah mengapa aku merasa jijik jika gadis-gadis lain bersikap manja padaku. Tapi jika yang melakukan itu Sakura –gadis musim semiku- aku sama sekali tidak jijik. Aku bahkan senang jika ia bersikap seperti itu padaku.

"Hn? Kita kan sepasang kekasih, kenapa harus malu?"

Ujarku dengan nada _innocent_ yang membuatnya kembali merona merah. Ia terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelopak-kelopak sakura yang bermekaran indah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita baru saling mengenal seminggu yang lalu."

Aku menatap wajah manisnya yang masih menoleh ke atas, melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang indah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau meragukan cintaku?"

Sakura kemudian menatapku dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Ia sepertinya tidak suka jika aku mengatakan hal itu, dan itu membuatku senang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya saja terasa terlalu cepat, kan?"

Aku kemudian tersenyum sumringah melihatnya. Jujur saja, aku sedikit tersinggung saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Itu berarti dia meragukan perasaanku padanya yang baru tumbuh seminggu yang lalu, kan? Tak ingin memikirkan itu lebih jauh lagi, kuraih tangan-tangan putihnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Aku agak terkejut saat merasakan tangan mungil itu terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Sempat aku berpikir ia sedang sakit, apalagi wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Tanyaku spontan. Sakura terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan dariku. Setelahnya kemudian muncul sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Semalam aku habis demam. Tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa."

Aku menautkan alisku mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar lembut.

"Seharusnya kau meneleponku agar kencan kali ini dibatalkan saja. Kalau kau sakit lagi, bagaimana?"

Sakura kembali menunjukkan senyuman manisnya padaku.

"_Iie_. Aku sangat ingin bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Perlahan aku merasa kedua pipiku menghangat. Mungkin wajahku agak memerah saat ini. Kata-kata darinya bahkan mampu membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Oh- aku mungkin sudah gila dibuatnya!

Senyuman bahagia tak dapat kusembunyikan dari wajahku. Aku kemudian memasukkan tangannya yang dingin itu ke dalam saku mantelku yang tebal, dan itu membuat wajahnya merona merah.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ujarnya pelan.

"Hn."

Balasku lembut. Aku kemudian menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ hitamku yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Demikianlah mobilku kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah taman bermain, tempat kencan kami saat ini yang adalah keinginan gadis musim semiku ini.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara pasti akan menertawakanku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku pernah berkata bahwa pergi ke taman bermain itu adalah hal yang sangat kekanakan. Tapi sekarang, aku justru pergi ke tempat ini bersama dengan kekasihku. Oh, _God_! Aku benar-benar tersihir olehnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

Semua terasa menyenangkan bagiku, asalkan aku bersamanya dan melihatnya tersenyum ceria. Hampir semua wahana di tempat ini kunaiki. Mulai dari yang ekstrim seperti _jet coaster_, hingga yang paling tenang seperti bianglala yang saat ini kunaiki. Menatap matahari terbenam bersamanya dari atas bianglala ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Apalagi aku dengar ada mitos yang mengatakan 'jika berciuman di dalam bianglala saat matahari terbenam, maka keduanya tidak akan pernah terpisah'. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena mempercayai omongan bodoh itu. Perasaan ini membuatku tidak berpikir secara logis layaknya diriku yang biasanya. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku buta.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Mataharinya sangat indah."

Kulihat kedua _emerald_nya menatap pemandangan _sunset_ itu dengan berbinar-binar. Kuakui itu memang sangat indah. Namun sosok _pinky_ di depanku lebih menarik untukku dibanding pemandangan langit senja.

"Sakura-"

Wajahnya menoleh ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kurasakan _emerald_nya menyedotku dalam keindahannya dan dia pun sebaliknya. Perlahan kudekatkan diriku padanya hingga jarak diantara kami terkikis.

Matanya perlahan terpejam, menyembunyikan iris bak batu _emerald_ itu dalam kelopak matanya. Kurasa ia menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan. Dengan lembut, kusentuhkan bibirku dengan bibirnya yang mungil itu. Kukecap rasa manis yang menguar dari bibirnya dengan lembut, sambil ikut memejamkan kedua mataku menikmati sensasi aneh yang menggelitikku.

Ini bukan ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang gadis. Namun rasanya sangat berbeda jika melakukannya dengan Sakura, dan aku menyukainya. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari sebuah ciuman.

Semakin lama, aku semakin terbawa. Perlahan aku menekan bibirnya dengan cukup kuat hingga ia membuka mulutnya. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, kumasukkan lidahku untuk bertaut dengan lidahnya, menyusuri tiap objek yang berada di dalam mulutnya hingga membunyikan decapan-decapan yang terdengar indah di pendengaranku.

Kurasa tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat aku melakukannya. Sepertinya ia agak terkejut, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Ia bahkan berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidahku dengan cepat. Kuakui dia cukup berbakat meski harus kukatakan dia masih amatir dalam hal ini.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terus melakukan itu, hingga pasokan oksigen memaksa kami untuk saling melepaskan cumbuan kami. Dengan napas yang memburu, aku menyeka sisa-sisa _saliva_ kami akibat cumbuan itu. Aku menatapnya yang tengah merona merona merah sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Pemandangan yang indah, melihat bibirnya yang basah dengan _saliva _kami berdua. Terlebih wajahnya yang merona meski agak tertutupi dengan helaian rambut nyentriknya itu.

Dalam hatiku aku merasa puas telah melakukan apa yang disebutkan dalam mitos yang bodohnya kupercayai itu. Namun, jika itu benar-benar hanya sekedar mitos, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kami kan sepasang kekasih. Wajar saja jika berciuman.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama dan merasa nafas kami sudah lebih teratur, aku kembali memandangnya dengan wajah serius.

"Sakura-"

Ia kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi, wajahnya merona merah mendengar kata-kata dariku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengatakn hal yang sama seperti itu padanya, dan ia masih saja merona merah seperti itu.

"Aku juga... mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat yang sangat jelas terlihat. Kugenggam tangannya yang masih terasa dingin itu dengan erat.

"Kita akan tetap bersama selamanya. Aku janji."

Kulihat senyumannya mengembang di wajah putihnya. Kini ia menatapku dengan sayu.

"Aku harap kau tidak sama dengan lelaki lain yang hanya manis di mulut, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku menautkan kedua alisku mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sekali lagi, ia meragukan cintaku. Padahal sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh, namun sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sakura. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu, bahkan sampai kita terpisah karena maut."

Sakura mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manisnya sekali lagi padaku.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Kematian bahkan tidak menghalangi kita."

Kurasakan tangan dinginnya kini juga mengeratkan sentuhannya dalam genggamanku. Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapannya tadi. Entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ada keraguan dalam perkataan manisnya barusan. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah bisa terus bersama dengannya sampai akhir.

Sebuah permintaan atau lebih tepat disebut harapan kecil seorang Uchiha Sasuke, untuk sebuah perasaan hangat bernama... cinta.

**Sasuke POV End**

"_Teme_? Kenapa dia ada di sini **sendirian**?"

Ujar Naruto yang saat itu juga tengah berkencan dengan Hinata di taman bermain, saat ia melihat Sasuke berjalan di kerumunan orang banyak tersenyum dan tertawa seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Seperti yg pertama saya ucapkan, mohon pemberitahuannya jika fic ini mempunyai kesamaan ide dengan fic lain agar saya bisa mengubah plotnya segera. untuk **ICHIAN Taniyo**, fic ini udah berisikan yayang pandamu, tuh. bukan pair utama, sih. tapi dia juga punya peran yg penting di fic ini. untuk **Aihaibara88**, fic ini punya rated semi M. aku masih gak sanggup buat yg rated M (masih atut) *isapjempol*. buat para readers, mungkin dichap. pertama ini masih gaje *emangiya*, jadi untuk lebih dimengerti silahkan baca d'chap. depan yang tidak pasti kapan akan saya update. semua bergantung pada pulsa saya *nangis*. karena itu, mohon kesabarannya bagi yang bersedia nunggu.. n(_'_)n

Untuk perkembangan fic ini, tolong tinggalkan review anda karena saya masih terbilang newbie.  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Bagi silent readers (kalo ada yang baca, sih) mohon tinggalkan review juga.  
Tapi aku gak maksa juga, sih. •⥐•a

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichi wa, minna~ aku kembali dgn fic ini...  
langsung aja, semoga kalian terhibur, ya~

* * *

Aku mengikutinya -pemuda berambut _emo_ itu- hingga ke tempat yang agak sepi. Aku tidak peduli dengan keheranan Hinata akan sikapku yang tiba-tiba menariknya pergi dari keramaian.

Hanya satu yang ingin kulakukan- memastikan apa yang terjadi. Saat itu aku merasa benar-benar heran dengan pemuda tegap itu.

Pertama, aku ingat betul ia pernah bilang bahwa taman bermain itu adalah hal yang kekanakan. Aku tertawa geli saat tahu ia juga pergi ke taman bermain itu.

Dan yang kedua, ia terlihat ... aneh. Tersenyum dan tertawa seorang diri, apa dia benar-benar sudah gila? Ini semua dimulai sejak ia kenal dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura. Jujur saja, aku menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Setelah berpikir cukup panjang dalam waktu yang singkat, aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. Kini ponsel _touchscreen_ berwarna biru laut itu sudah berada di genggamanku. Aku menghubunginya.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga terdengar suara rendah pemuda itu menjawab telponku. Aku mengawasi gerak-gerik anehnya dari kejauhan bersama Hinata.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Kau dimana?"

Ada penjedaan agak lama ketika ia mendengar pertanyaanku. Kurasa ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

"Di taman bermain. Ada apa?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Jangan salah paham, _dobe_! Aku menemani Sakura."

Aku berpikir sejenak sembari terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Apa dia sekarang bersamamu?"

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa, eh?"

"Jawab saja!"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Ia seperti menimbang-nimbang maksud pertanyaanku yang terdengar cukup memaksa itu.

"Aku selalu di sampingnya. Kau puas?"

Aku memutuskan pembicaraan kami dengan alis yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. Ini benar-benar aneh. Untuk beberapa saat aku bergidik mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, sebenarnya a-ada apa?"

Ujar Hinata lembut sembari menggenggam tanganku. Aku menatap kedua iris _lavender_nya dengan tatapan horor. Kepalaku benar-benar terasa berputar-putar dengan banyak pertanyaan mengenai pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, dia ..."

.

.

.

.

**Jalan yang Terpisah**

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto | Story: ©KuroYupi

Genre: Horor, Romance, Tragedy | Rating: T semi M | Pair: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.|

Typo(s), alur pasaran, OOC

Ide dari cerita ini original punya saya.

mohon pemberitahuannya jika fic ini mempunyai alur yang sama dengan fic lain,

agar plotnya dapat saya ubah secepatnya.

.

.

**DLDR**

**.**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Jalan yang Terpisah** Bagian 2: **Hal Aneh Diantara Kalian****. **

"Gaara!"

Suara tenor Naruto terdengar jelas di pendengaran pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia menoleh mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya barusan, tanpa sedikit pun mengubah posisi berbaringnya di atas sofa berwarna _soft cream_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian, indra pengelihatannya menangkap sosok pemuda jabrik yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Naruto -pemuda jabrik itu- tidak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan pemuda tampan dengan rambut model _emo_nya- Sasuke. Mata pandanya menatap datar dua sosok pemuda yang menghampirinya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Gaara _to the point_ saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah ada di dekatnya. Ia tak suka berbasa-basi dalam berbicara, karena baginya itu tidaklah penting. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada bicara Gaara.

"Kau tidak merindukan kami, eh?"

Ujarnya sambil merangkul punggung Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan Naruto hanya berdecak pelan sembari menepis tangan sahabatnya itu dari punggungnya. Iris _jade_ itu memutar bosan. Ia kembali menenggelamkan iris _jade_nya dalam kelopak matanya.

"Sayang sekali, tidak."

Naruto kemudian menekuk wajahnya mendengar jawaban Gaara. Pemuda merah itu sama sekali tidak mepunyai kata-kata yang dapat menyenangkan hati pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto melenggang ke arah dapur untuk mengambil cemilan di kulkas Gaara. Tak berapa lama ia kembali terlihat dengan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman bersoda hasil jarahannya.

"Bagaimana pertandinganmu?"

Ujar Sasuke setelah sekian lama membisu. Ia menatap wajah _stoic_ Gaara yang menoleh ke arahnya. Gaara kemudian terlihat menghembuskan napas berat.

"Hanya juara kedua. Juara pertama direbut oleh Suna _High School_."

Sasuke ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Mata _onyx_nya menangkap raut wajah lesu Gaara saat menceritakan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Mungkin baginya hasil itu tidak setimpal dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Tapi apa boleh buat, tim lawan memang kuat dan ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menang.

"Kalau kau bergabung, mungkin kami akan menang. Kau berbakat."

Sambungnya seraya menatap lesu Sasuke yang juga mengambil tempat di samping Naruto yang sudah menduduki sofa, di samping sofa tempat Gaara berbaring. Sasuke hanya menghela napas pelan mendengar perkataan Gaara.

Sudah beberapa kali ia diminta oleh sahabatnya itu untuk bergabung dengan _club_ basket. Namun sayang, kegiatan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik.

"Hhh. Sudah kubilang aku tidak berminat untuk itu."

Gaara menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk memutuskan kontak mata dengan pemuda _raven_ itu. Wajahnya yang lesu jelas memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya masih kelelahan pasca pertandingan basket semalam.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Sekali lagi terdengar hembusan napas berat dari Gaara yang membuat suasana menjadi makin suram.

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak pernah mengajakku bergabung."

Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba seraya menekan remote TV yang tergeletak di atas meja, guna menghidupkan benda yang merupakan salah satu media informasi elektronik itu.

"Jangan harap. Dulu kau bahkan mencederai dirimu sendiri sebelum pertandingan. Aku tidak akan pernah memintamu."

Ujar Gaara dengan nada yang jelas membuat Naruto sakit hati mendengarnya. Memang benar kenyataannya. Dulu Naruto pernah menjadi anggota _club_ basket atas kemauannya sendiri.

Namun sehari sebelum ia akan bertanding, ia berlatih sangat keras hingga kakinya cidera. Sayang sekali, dirinya hanya bisa terbaring di rumahnya saat pertandingan itu berlangsung.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara dengan tegas tidak memberikan izin pada Naruto untuk ikut bertanding. Selalu ada-ada saja yang terjadi pada pemuda _blonde_ itu sebelum pertandingan berlangsung, dan itu membuat repot timnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, setelah ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_nya. Iris _saphire_ Naruto sedikit membulat ketika melihat sahabatnya itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh?! Kita baru saja sampai, kau sudah akan pergi?!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi terkejut sahabat jabriknya.

"Sakura sudah menungguku."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika kembali mendengar nama gadis itu dari mulut Sasuke. Sejak ia melihat Sasuke di taman bermain tempo hari, ia menjadi sedikit merasa aneh ketika mendengar nama itu.

"Aku pergi."

Ujar Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto hanya diam melihat sahabat _raven_nya itu menghilang. Gaara yang masih dalam posisinya hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya malas sebagai tanda berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Gaara-"

Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya yang hanya direspon 'hn' oleh pemuda beriris _jade_ itu. Nampaknya pemuda bertatokan '_ai' _ itu ogah-ogahan mendengar ocehan Naruto.

"Akhir-akhir ini _teme_ aneh."

Gaara terdiam sesaat saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, seolah mencerna baik-baik apa yang pemuda _tan _itu ingin utarakan padanya.

"Jangan diambil pusing jika dia mengacuhkanmu karena seorang gadis."

Naruto terkesiap saat mendengar jawaban Gaara yang sama sekali tidak mengena dengan maksud kata-katanya. Pemuda beriris _jade_ itu sepertinya tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya saat bicara dengan Naruto.

"Bukan itu! Memang benar aku merasa sedikit kesepian karena _teme_ menomorsatukan pacarnya dan kau tengah fokus pada basket. Tapi ini beda! BE-DA!"

Celetuk Naruto panjang lebar. Pemuda berkepala bak durian itu menampilkan ekspresi horor di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia agak sedikit frustasi ketika melibatkan Gaara menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Hn? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Iris _saphire_ Naruto menunjukkan cahayanya, seolah sudah menanti-nantikan pertanyaan tadi keluar dari mulut pemuda bertato _ai_ itu.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku yakin kalau gadis bernama Sakura itu tidak nya-"

"Gaara, aku selesai. Sekarang giliranmu."

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya cepat ketika menyadari bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di apartemen Gaara saat itu.

Iris _saphire_nya membulat saat melihat sosok lelaki seumurannya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kelihatannya pemuda berkulit _tan_ eksotis itu sangat terkejut melihat sosok pemuda seksi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kamar mandi. Kedua bibirnya pun seolah tak sanggup untuk saling bertemu kembali.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berbaring sambil menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya itu, kemudian perlahan bangkit dan berjalan dengan gontai ke dalam kamar mandi.

Iris _brownis_ pemuda bertelanjang dada itu menangkap tatapan heran sahabat Gaara tersebut. Ia kemudian mengembangkan senyuman tipis di wajah baby facenya itu.

"_Konban wa_."

"_K-k-konban wa_."

Ucap Naruto tergagap. Sekilas pemuda _baby face_ itu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah pemuda pemuda jabrik itu. Setelahnya kemudian, ia memasuki salah satu kamar dari dua kamar yang ada di dalam apartemen Gaara ini.

Dengan tatapan horor Naruto menatap lantai apartemen Gaara yang tak bersalah. Dengan secepat kilat ia meraih ponsel yang ia simpan di dalam saku celananya dan segera menghubungi teman karibnya itu dengan panik.

"_Te-teme_! Siapa dia itu?!"

Ujar Naruto ketika tak lama kemudian Sasuke menjawab telponnya. Ia terdiam sesaat ketika sahabat jabriknya itu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan ganggu aku, _dobe_! Aku sedang mengemudi!"

Celetuk Sasuke tanpa membuat Naruto merubah ekspresinya.

"A-ada seorang pemuda seksi di sini! A-apa dia itu _uke_nya Gaara? Jangan-jangan Gaara tidak punya pacar karena dia itu '_GAY_'!"

Celetuk Naruto panjang lebar. Sasuke kemudian menghela napas panjang. Nampaknya sahabatnya yang satu ini sudah memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.

Namun ia tidak bisa membantah apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Satu hal, Naruto benar. Jujur saja, kemungkinan itu ada, bukan? Toh kenyataannya Gaara memang tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan seorang gadis mana pun.

"Hn? Aku tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja padanya."

Ujar Sasuke kemudian menutup pembicaraannya dengan Naruto. Mata pemuda jabrik itu masih berkilat-kilat.

.

.

**BLETAK**

"Aaa! _Itai_!"

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala kuningnya. Pemuda bertato _ai_ itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya yang satu itu. Enak saja ia mengatai dirinya itu _gay_.

"Rasakan! Kau pikir aku bercinta dengannya, eh?"

Gaara melirik pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan rambutnya itu. Pemuda itu tengah bersantai di atas sofa dengan sebungkus makanan ringan di pangkuannya. Ia tersedak mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan. Apa katanya tadi? 'BERCINTA'?!

"Dia itu sepupuku dari Suna. Dia datang ke Konoha untuk bertanding basket denganku kemarin."

Ujar Gaara seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_Go-gomenasai_."

Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada pemuda _baby face_ itu.

"_Iie_. Tidak apa-apa, kami memang sering disangka _gay_. Itu semua karena panda ini tidak punya pacar."

Pemuda itu jelas bermaksud menggoda Gaara. Tergambar dari nada bicaranya dan raut wajahnya yang jenaka. Alhasil, sebuah _deathglare_ sukses ditujukan padanya.

"Namaku Sasori. Salam kenal, ya."

Dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya, Naruto membalas perkenalan Sasori dengan penuh semangat.

"_Ha'i_! Aku Naruto. Salam kenal!"

.

.

••**Jalan yang Terpisah••**

.

.

"Sakura-"

"Hm?"

Iris _emerald _gadis _pinky_ itu menatap hangat sosok bungsu Uchiha di sampingnya. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk membenarkan beberapa helai rambut _pink_nya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Ucap Sasuke sukses meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya dari pertanyaannya di kepala gadis _pinky_ itu. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar ambigu. Tidak bisa dijawab dengan satu jawaban yang pasti, bukan?

"Jika kuperkenalkan dengan sahabatku."

Sambungnya lagi setelah melihat ekspresi kebingungan Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tangan dinginnya kemudian meraih tangan besar Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ujarnya lembut. _Emerald_nya kembali menatap ke depan, memutuskan kontak mata dengan pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Tapi-"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar satu kata dari Sakura yang terdengar sangat menggantung.

"Aku yakin sahabatmu itu tidak akan menyukaiku."

Sambungnya lagi. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu saat mengatakan hal yang baru saja ia katakan. Sasuke semakin menautkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan hatinya.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda _emo_ itu menghembuskan napas panjang lalu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tangan hangatnya kemudian meraih pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Sakura menatap wajah _stoic_ Sasuke. Wajah putih pucat itu kemudian tersenyum hambar.

"Itu karena aku hanya gadis biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku. Aku juga tidak ingin dalam sosok seperti ini."

Jawab Sakura sembari menatap kedua tangan pucatnya. Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Sakura yang lagi-lagi tidak membuat hatinya senang dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Gadis itu terlalu sering merendah, dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin ingin bersamanya.

"Bahkan aku seharusnya tidak berada di dunia ini. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sekali lagi gadis _pinky_ itu mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat hati Sasuke memanas. Iris _emerald_ yang menatapnya sayu itu benar-benar membuat emosinya meluap.

Dengan cepat kedua tangan Sasuke merangkul sosok _pinky_ di sampingnya. Ia menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Tanpa memberi celah sedikit pun, Sasuke memeluknya erat seolah gadis itu akan pergi jika ia tak melakukannya.

"Bodoh! Kau membuatku marah!"

Kedua iris Sakura terlihat sedikit membulat saat menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan hangat pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

"Kau pikir kenapa aku memilihmu jika kau hanya gadis biasa?"

Ujar Sasuke lagi sembari melonggarkan rengkuhannya dari Sakura. Kedua maniknya menatap lekat wajah manis di hadapannya dengan jarak dekat.

"Berhenti berkata seolah kau tidak diinginkan!"

Sasuke sedikit berteriak di depan wajah Sakura, membuat gadis manis itu sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan nada dari kekasihnya itu.

Bibir mungilnya kemudian sedikit membuka, sepertinya hendak menyanggah apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Namun, tentu saja pemuda _raven_ itu tidak mengijinkannya. Sekali lagi, dengan tiba-tiba bibir pemuda itu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

Wajah gadis itu merah padam. Usai insiden kecupan yang tidak ia sangka-sangka itu, Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sudah kubilang, jangan tiba-tiba-"

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Sekali lagi, Sakura sukses dibuat terkejut oleh sikap Sasuke. Sungguh, pemuda itu sulit ditebak. Apa yang ia ucapkan, apa yang ia lakukan, semuanya tidak terbayang oleh otak Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya mematung mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan. Iris _emerald_nya menatap lekat wajah tampan di depannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, tak satu pun dari mereka yang melakukan gerakan sedikit pun.

Sasuke kemudian menghembuskan napas berat saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterjemahkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini. Mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa gadis itu tengah menatapnya kosong.

"Aku harap kau mengerti."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Sedetik kemudian ia dapat merasakan kedua lengan putih itu merangkulnya erat-erat. Wajah gadis itu tenggelam di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus lembut surai _pink_ itu.

"Aku juga ... menginginkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

.

.

••**Jalan yang Terpisah••**

.

.

"Sasuke, berhenti melihatku seperti itu! Itu menjijikkan!"

Tegur Gaara saat merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hn."

Gaara yang melihat tatapan _onyx_ Sasuke yang masih sama dengan tatapannya tadi, kemudian menghela napas berat. Ayo lihat apa yang dipikirkan pemuda _emo_ itu.

'Jadi benar yang dikatakan _dobe_. Gaara itu _gay_!' batinnya. Oh, ayolah! Darimana lagi pemikiran negatif seperti itu kalau bukan dari Naruto? Pemuda _tan_ itu nampaknya telah meracuni pikiran Sasuke mengenai sahabatnya yang satu itu.

'Dan 'dia' ini adalah _uke_nya?' batinnya lagi seraya melirik sosok pemuda berambut merah marun yang tengah asyik bermain basket _one on one_ dengan Naruto.

"Gaara-"

Ucap Sasuke setengah berbisik pada Gaara yang sibuk memutar-mutarkan bola basket di ujung jari telunjuknya. Gaara kemudian menoleh, menjawab tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan dirinya dengan pemuda berambut merah marun itu. Sebelah tangannya lalu menempel pelan di telinga Gaara dan berbisik.

"Jadi kau benar-benar _gay_?"

Ucap Sasuke dengan nada _innocent_nya. Seketika itu juga Gaara terperanjat kaget, tangan kirinya menyiku perut Sasuke agak keras. Sasuke meringis pelan mendapat gerakan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu.

Gaara menatap horor Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan perbuatannya barusan. Salahnya sendiri! Seenaknya saja mengatainya _gay_, padahal sudah tentu ia adalah seratus persen lelaki normal.

"Kau mau kubunuh, eh?! Demi Tuhan! Darimana kau mendengar itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna arti dari respon Gaara barusan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa ia bersikap kalang kabut seperti itu. Apa karena memang ia lelaki normal dan sangat anti jika dikatakan _gay_, atau dia malu untuk mengakui bahwa dia itu ... _gay_.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Percaya padaku! Kalau aku benar _gay_, lalu kenapa aku tidak menyerangmu sejak dulu? Katakan, siapa yang menghasutmu!"

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang pembelaan Gaara. Memang benar, Gaara tak pernah sekali pun melakukan hal-hal aneh mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Dan lagi, iris _jade_ itu memang nampak tak ternodai oleh kebohongan.

"Na-ru-to."

Ujar Sasuke datar. Seketika itu juga iris _jade_ Gaara bekilat geram. Sesaat ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit frustasi karena selalu kehilangan _point_ dari permainan basketnya bersama Sasori.

Perlahan namun pasti, Gaara menghampiri pemuda jabrik itu masih dengan kilatan di matanya tentunya. Naruto hendak melakukan _shoot_ saat Gaara tepat berada di sampingnya dan menjatuhkan bola basket itu dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian tekejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan pemuda panda itu. Iris _sapphire_nya memandang horor Gaara yang sungguh membuatnya kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku baru saja punya kesempatan untuk melakukan _shoot_, dan kau menggagalkannya?! Arrg! Kau pikir seberapa susahnya mencuri bola dari anak ini?!"

Celetuk Naruto frustasi sembari menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya kesal ke arah Sasori. Pemuda _baby face_ itu hanya diam. Dengan sekali lihat, ia tahu tingkat emosi dari sepupunya itu sedang naik.

Gaara menatap dingin Naruto. Naruto yang kemudian menyadari tatapan mengerikan dari sahabatnya itu kemudian begidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan tejadi selanjutnya.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!"

Ucap Gaara pelan namun terdengar sangat menusuk. Satu hal lagi, Gaara memanggil namanya dengan nama keluarganya. Disaat seperti itu, biasanya Gaara telah habis kesabarannya.

"Y-ya?"

Ucap Naruto takut. Wajah jenaka pemuda jabrik itu tak terlihat lagi sekarang. Dengan tatapan horornya ia menatap irs _jade_ Gaara yang berkilat marah padanya.

"Kau harus mati!"

Ujar Gaara singkat sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ala _psychopath_ di wajahnya. Jemari-jemari tangannya saling beradu, memperdengarkan bunyi yang semakin membuat situasi diantara kedua pemuda itu semakin menegang.

Perasaan Naruto semakin memburuk saat melihat Gaara sudah menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sebatas siku. Dengan segera, pemuda jabrik itu mengambil langkah seribu mengelilingi lapangan basket itu untuk menghindar dari hantaman yang akan dilayangkan Gaara padanya.

Tentunya pemuda bertatokan '_ai'_ itu tidak diam saja melihat mangsanya(?) lari. Dengan cepat kaki-kaki jenjangnya mengejar Naruto dan berusaha menghajarnya.

"Gaara! Ampuni aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Sasori menatap jenaka tingkah kedua pemuda berambut kontras itu. Ia tertawa lebar saat melihat Gaara berhasil mendapatkan Naruto dan mulai menjitaki kepala kuningnya dengan segenap hati.

Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya diam dengan tatapan _stoic_nya melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua sahabatnya itu. Senyuman tipis tak lewat dari wajahnya tampannya. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit terhibur melihat Naruto disiksa dengan penuh cinta(?) oleh Gaara. _Poor_ Naruto.

**BRAK!**

Suara debaman terdengar dari arah pintu masuk ruang olahraga itu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat keempat pemuda di dalamnya terkejut dengan bunyi keras barusan. Keempat iris yang berbeda satu sama lain itu kemudian menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hinata?"

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari posisi teraniayanya lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sembari menundukkan wajahnya, menyebabkan surai _indigo_ panjangnya itu menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Hinata? Kau mencariku?"

Tanya Naruto heran saat sudah berhadapan dengan gadis _indigo_ itu. Tidak seperti biasanya Hinata mencarinya dengan cara seperti itu. Membanting pintu, eh?

Gadis selembut itu mana mungkin melakukannya, kecuali ia mempunyai kepribadian ganda yang berubah setiap waktunya. Namun Naruto yang sanggat mengenal kekasihnya itu tahu pasti, Hinata tidak mempunyai hal semacam itu.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Sasuke yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua dibandingkan kedua pemuda berambut merah itu. Naruto lalu menolehkan wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan ketiga pemuda yang masih menatapnya heran.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan singkat Sasuke. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hinata. Ia bersikap begitu ... aneh.

Naruto kemudian kembali menatap Hinata yang masih belum bergerak sedikit pun. Pemuda jabrik itu mencoba untuk melihat wajah Hinata yang tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya, namun tak berhasil.

Semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, Naruto lalu menyingkapkan rambut Hinata. Kini pemuda _tan_ itu dapat jelas melihat wajah manis gadis itu.

Alangkah tekejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya itu begitu basah oleh air mata. Kedua bola mata _lavender_ Hinata membelalak seolah hendak jatuh dari tempatnya. Naruto semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, terlebih saat gadis itu masih terus menangis dalam diam.

"Astaga, Hinata! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Gadis itu masih diam. Ia bahkan tidak membalas tatapan mata Naruto. Tangan _tan_ Naruto refleks sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Hinata, namun hal itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Ketiga pemuda yang juga berada di dalam ruang olahraga itu turut heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Gaara dan Sasuke tentunya tahu bahwa Hinata tidak bersikap seperti biasanya.

Ia bahkan tidak menunjukkan semburat merah di wajahnya ketika berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto dalam jarak dekat. Keduanya kemudian mulai merasa sedikit cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu, terlebih ketika mereka juga melihat wajah Hinata.

Sasori yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatapnya bingung. Iris _brownis_nya melihat Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, dan Hinata secara bergantian. Ia tahu jelas bahwa kedua pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu sebenarnya juga merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan gadis _indigo_ itu.

"Hinata! Jawab aku!"

Naruto mulai panik saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Hinata. Gadis itu masih tetap diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Naruto kemudian menatap nanar keadaan Hinata yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan lembut ia merangkul tubuh gadis itu sembari mencoba menghentikan tangisannya yang tak kunjung juga mereda.

"Khukhukhu-"

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya itu. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali melihat wajah gadis itu. Hinata masih saja menangis, namun entah mengapa ia juga tertawa disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat ekspresi Hinata. Baginya ekspresi itu sangat menakutkan. Ia belum pernah melihat Hinata seperti ini. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Hinata, kekasihnya.

Refleks Naruto memundurkan dirinya sebanyak dua langkah menjauhi Hinata. Ia masih _shock_ dengan sosok gadis yang selama ini ia cintai.

Tak lama kemudian tawa Hinata berhenti. Dengan langkah gontai, ia bejalan melewati Naruto yang terpaku menatapnya pergi. Tak lama langkah kaki gadis _indigo_ itu berhenti ketika ia sudah berjarak lima langkah lagi dari pemuda _baby face_ itu.

Sasori menatapnya bingung. Ia kembali melihat Gaara, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah tegang –hanya Naruto-.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali tertawa keras. Keempat pemuda itu bergidik mendengar suara tawa Hinata yang terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Tangan putih Hinata kemudian terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah Sasori yang masih bingung dengan situasinya.

Tawa Hinata kemudian terhenti. Air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti, kembali membasahi kedua pipi mulus Hinata. Wajah gadis itu terlihat seolah sedang marah pada pemuda beriris coklat di hadapannya.

"Kau-"

Ucap Hinata menggantung dengan suara berat, membuat suasana di sekitarnya semakin tidak mengenakkan. Perlahan kedua bibir gadis itu kembali membuka, hendak menyambung lagi kata-katanya.

"PEMBUNUH!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: woaah, puanjang~ ahaha, ga papa. Yang penting aku hepi~  
Gomen ya, updatenya lama banget. Yupi udah ngasi tahu, kan fic ini cuma pelarian dari penyelesaian fic aku yg BLIND. Yah, semoga readers sekalian enjoy with this fic aja, ya..

**Himetsuka** ini udah lanjut. sepertinya kedua pertanyaanmu itu sama aja deh ^^ Udah tau kan, kalau Sakura ntu gak kelihatan atau gak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain Sasu. Kalau tertarik, RnR terus ya~Thx udah review/**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke** haha, bilang gak ya? Kasi tau gak ya? *dirajam* kayaknya kamu udah tau jawabannya deh. Thx udah review/**hanazono yuri **ini udah lanjut. Thx udah review/**Uchiha Shesura-chan** wah, hontou ni? Makasih atas pujiannya *terharu* aku sebenarnya agak ragu dgn fic ini, takut kalau ceritanya sama dgn cerita di fic lain. Saku itu arwah, jawabannya udah bisa ditebak,kan? Mungkin akan jadi sad ending mengingat genrenya tragedy. Gomen ne gak bisa update kilat. Thx udah review/**Alifa Cherry Blossom** makasih atas pujiannya. Kayaknya story fic ini gampang ketebak arah ceritanya, ya? Yah, baguslah. Itu berarti readers udah bisa ngerti ntar arah ceritanya gimana. Gomen ne gak bisa update kilat. Thx udah review/**Love Foam** wah, berarti aku bisa membuat sinopsis yg menarik, ya *senangnya* ampe kamu yg anti ama semua genre d'fic ini jadi baca juga, hehe. Ok, pertanyaanmu kayaknya udah bisa ketebakkan jawabannya? Kalau belum, silahkan ikuti hingga end ya*evilsmirk* hoho. Thx udah review/**Sakurai Shiina** aku masih ingat, kok Shii-chan~ arigatou pujiannya. Gomen ne gak bisa update kilat. Thx udah review.

Thaks banget buat kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca dan juga mereview fic ini. bagi silent readers, thanks juga~ walaupun belum bersedia mereview, tapi semoga kalian terhibur ^^

_Salam hangat, KuroYupi.  
Palu, 23 Sepember 2013- 20.59 WITA._


End file.
